


I've Got You [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Art, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony has finally found Steve, now he can bring him home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Got You [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For day 01 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Shackled | Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
